DURMIENDO AL BEBÉ
by ilse superstar
Summary: SUMARY: Dormir a un bebé por la noche no es una tarea muy sencilla de hacer. Esto es lo que les pasó a Daigo y Amy con su hijo Takeshi. FIC #12 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**TÍTULO: DURMIENDO AL BEBÉ**

 **SUMARY:** Dormir a un bebé por la noche no es una tarea muy sencilla de hacer. Esto es lo que les pasó a Daigo y Amy con su hijo Takeshi. **FIC #12 del reto** **"30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"**

 **MANSIÓN KIRYU YUUZUKI - 10:30 A.M.**

"Vaya noche, se me hizo eterno." murmuró Daigo con debilidad en su voz. "Tuvimos que pasar por culpa de ese juguete."

"Pero admitámoslo King, valió la pena estar despiertos toda la noche. Al menos dormimos un poco." dijo Amy de la misma manera. "Principalmente por este pequeñín que durmió más que nosotros." dijo mirando a un bebé dormido de boca arriba en su pecho.

¿Qué fue lo que había ocurrido entre este par? Daigo y Amy se encontraban en la recámara tumbados en la cama con la que ambos comparten desde hace años, digamos que los no tenían el mismo aspecto de siempre, ya que no habían dormido bien durante la noche.

"Oye Amy, antes que nada. ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?" pidió Daigo.

"Verás King… todo comenzó ayer por la noche."

 **FLASHBACK**

 **MANSIÓN KIRYU YUUZUKI - 11:00 P.M.**

Era una tranquila noche en la mansión de la familia Kiryu Yuuzuki, mientras tanto en la recámara matrimonial, Daigo se estaba preparando para irse a dormir y Amy estaba sentada en la cama arrullando a Takeshi mientras le daba su biberón (ella estaba vestida con un camisón hasta las rodillas de color rosa). Afortunadamente el pequeño ya estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos (el bebé estaba vestido con un mameluco de color rojo).

"Ya estoy listo." dijo Daigo al momento que salía del baño (él estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y su short rojo). Se quedó mirando plácidamente a su esposa arrullando al bebé. "Parece que este pequeñín por fin se durmió." dijo él mientras miraba con ternura a su hijo.

Amy le sonrió. "Así es King, Takeshi estaba algo cansado al igual que yo, que lo estuve cuidando durante todo el día, claro, con ayuda de Gentle."

"Pero hay que admitir, que éste ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado."

"Jejeje sí, tienes toda la razón."

"Bueno, ponemos al niño en su cuna y nos vamos a dormir."

Amy asintió y se pone de pie para poner de manera delicada a Takeshi en la cuna que estaba a lado de la cama de la pareja. Después, Daigo y Amy se acomodaron en un lado de la cama y se metieron a la misma.

"Buenas noches King."

"Que descanses Amy."

Con esto, ambos apagaron las luces de sus costados y finalmente cerraron sus ojos para emprender un profundo descanso.

 **1:00 A.M.**

Todo parecía tranquilo en la mansión, pero segundos después. Los lloriqueos de un bebé invadieron la recámara de Daigo y Amy y ese bebé era Takeshi quien se había despertado. Ambos se encontraban dormidos y abrazados con el otro y en el momento que escucharon los lloriqueos, con mucho pesar se estaban incorporando en la cama, pero el bebé seguía llorando y llorando en su cuna.

"¿Vas tú o voy yo?" preguntó Daigo pero muy adormilado.

"Mou… voy yo…" respondió Amy de la misma manera. Lo primero que hizo fue quitar las manos de su esposo que estaban alrededor de ella, encender la luz de su costado y se levanta pesadamente de la cama para dirigirse a la cuna. "¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeño King?" preguntó ella mientras tomaba a Takeshi en sus brazos y comenzaba a dar pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. "Mamá ya está aquí contigo. Mou… no debiste despertar a estas horas." ¿Cómo sería capaz de poner al bebé a dormir?

 **1:20 A.M.**

20 minutos después, los lloriqueos de Takeshi fueron apagándose lentamente. Amy suspiró de alivio y con delicadeza dejó al bebé en la cama. Pero debido a un movimiento que hizo Daigo en la cama (estaba muy dormido), solamente provocó que el bebé se asustara y comenzara a llorar más fuerte y no sólo eso, también había despertado al muchacho de un susto. Miró a Takeshi en la cama y después miró a su esposa, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido. Tanto esfuerzo que hizo por calmar al pequeño. Amy tomó al bebé y se lo entrega a su marido.

"Eso te pasa por haber despertado a tu hijo." musitó ella con algo de sarcasmo y se tumba a la cama de boca arriba. Pues a falta de sueño, los cambios de humor de la mujer comenzaron a notarse. A Daigo no le quedó otra opción y se levanta pesadamente de la cama para arrullar al niño.

 **1:50 A.M.**

Media hora después, Takeshi se la pasaba llorando y llorando aunque cada segundo se quedaba tranquilo. Por más que se esforzaba Daigo en arrullarlo, eso casi no ayudaba. Amy durmió durante esa media hora pero los lloriqueos de su hijo no la dejaban tranquila. Se levanta pesadamente de la cama para acercarse a su marido.

"¿Qué es lo que tendrá?" preguntó Daigo mientras le entregaba al bebé a Amy.

"Debe ser porque tiene más hambre." respondió Amy mientras lo arrullaba. "Rápido King, ve a la sala y en su pañalera está su biberón que le preparé hace unas horas."

"¿Yo por qué?" preguntó haciendo un leve puchero.

"No seas payaso y ve por él. Hazlo por tu hijo."

Daigo suspiró. "Esta bien." Dicho esto, el muchacho salió de la recámara. Ya en el pasillo, Daigo estaba caminando como un sonámbulo, mientras empezaba a bajar por las escaleras, no ve que hay un dinosaurio de peluche. Al momento de pisarlo, hace un tremendo chillido y el pobre se asusta y cae por las escaleras. Ya en el suelo, emitió un quejido.

"¡Ow! ¡El biberón de Takeshi! ¡Tengo que hacerlo por él!" El chico toma el biberón de la pañalera, sube las escaleras pero ahora con mucho cuidado para no tener otro tropezón y entra a la recámara.

"¡Oh por dios King!" exclamó Amy al ver el estado de su esposo, pues debido a la caída tenía una pequeña herida abierta en su frente. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Solo un pequeño consejo para nosotros. A la siguiente que Takeshi termine de jugar con sus juguetes, tenemos que recoger el desastre comenzando por las escaleras." respondió Daigo con una sonrisa mientras le daba el biberón.

 **3:00 A.M**

Pasó la mitad de una hora, le dieron de comer a Takeshi, cada 5 minutos se turnaban para arrullarlo, le cambiaban el pañal pero el pequeño seguía llorando y llorando. Su siguiente plan era hacer caras y gestos al bebé.

"¿Dónde está el pequeño Takeshi? ¿Dónde está el pequeñín?" balbuceaba Amy mientras realizaba sus expresiones graciosas. "¡Aquí está!" Al ver las expresiones de su esposa, Daigo soltaba unas leves risas y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

"¡Peek a boo!" canturreaba Daigo. "¡Aquí está el pequeño Takeshi!"

El pequeño miraba por unos momentos a sus padres y comenzaba a soltar risitas. Minutos después de hacer caras y gestos, el bebé comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

 **4:30 A.M.**

"¿Sabes qué King?" preguntó Amy con el bebé en sus brazos. "Será mejor que llame a Gentle para que se encargue de dormirlo." dijo mientras abría la puerta para llamar al mayordomo.

"¡NO!" fue lo que dijo Daigo antes de cerrarla de un portazo y sentó a su esposa en la cama.

"¿Qué ocurre King? ¿Por qué esa reacción?"

"¿No recuerdas la última vez que llamamos a Gentle, hicimos trío en acomodarnos para dormir y al final quedó encimado de mi y fue incómodo?"

Amy lo recordó por un momento y asintió. "¿Entonces qué hacemos? Ya le dimos de comer, le cambiamos los pañales, jugamos un rato con él y sigue llorando."

"¿Y si está enfermo?"

"No lo creo, él se ve perfectamente sano." Después una idea se le vino a la mente de Amy. "King, ¿sabes en dónde está el juguete preferido de Takeshi?"

"¿Te refieres al dinosaurio de peluche llamado Rex?" ella asintió. "No creo, debe de estar por…" De pronto un recuerdo vino a la mente de Daigo, ese dinosaurio fue el juguete con el que se tropezó en las escaleras. El chico no dijo nada y salió de la recámara para ir por él. "Mira quién vino a visitarte." dijo Daigo con las manos detrás de él. "¡Ta da!" Sacó un tiranosaurio de peluche de color rojo, en ese instante, Takeshi dejó de llorar y toma el objeto. Daigo y Amy suspiraron de alivio, Rex es el mejor amigo de Takeshi con la que el pequeño juega, entonces ese era el problema, como no el peluche no estaba en la cuna con el niño, por eso es que comenzó a llorar.

"Solo por ese tiranosaurio, nuestro Takeshi comenzó a llorar." dijo Amy.

"Valió la pena todo esto. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Daigo. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, claro, acompañado del Takeshi quien estaba recostado de boca arriba en el pecho de su mamá.

"Definitivamente."

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"… Al final de todo esto, durante las 4 horas que nos quedaba. No pudimos dormir." Finalizó Amy luego de narrar los hechos.

"Cierto… fue una loca aventura… pero de madrugada." dijo Daigo mientras soltaba un leve bostezo. "Pero con todo esto… me dieron las ganas de dormir."

"A mi igual, todavía nos queda muy poco para levantar. Descansemos por unos minutos y ya después nos levantamos."

 **12:00 P.M.**

Gentle ingresó de manera cuidadosa la recámara de la pareja y una sonrisa adornó la cara del mayordomo, pues echó un vistazo a Daigo y Amy, estaban profundamente dormidos en la cama. A excepción de Takeshi, éste ya se encontraba despierto jugando con su dinosaurio.

"De nuevo no dejó dormir a sus padres ¿verdad?" preguntó Gentle mientras tomaba de manera delicada al pequeño, éste solamente estaba balbuceando. "Vaya aventura que tendrá esta pareja." Dicho esto, el mayordomo cerró la puerta tras sí y los dejó descansar un poco más. Después de todo este sería el inicio para Daigo y Amy como padres de día y de noche.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Por mí, en lo personal me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Si no lo escribía, se me iba a desaparecer la idea. No olviden que estarán llegando más fics de esta pareja y dentro de poco llegaremos a la mitad de este reto.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


End file.
